Most Wanted Criminals
by mark2525rmms
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get back at their rivals. When they finally enjoy a moment of revenge, a horrible disaster occurs. Then everything starts going out of contol and Harry, Ron and Hermione are right in the middle of the chaos. Miranda's Account /u/2970639/Hitsuchan12 Miranda's Main Story /s/8282373/1/Benefit-of-the-Doubt
1. Don't Get Caught

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I know it's REALLY short but I did that because it's the first chapter and I wanna make sure people like it before I make a 100000000000 story. If it gets 5 good reviews I will make chapter 2 and make sure it's longer. Enjoy!

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 1: Don't Get Caught

"What is that spelled called again?" Ron asked.

"Which one?" Hermione said.

"The one where I say the word or two and then the colors come out of my thingy-thing."

"Your so dumb..."

"That's not the one I'm thinking of."

"Harry, do you know what spell he is trying to remember?"

It might be flipendo." Harry said.

"It has nothing to do with flipping anything." Ron said.

"Stupify?"

"I'm not stupid. I just can't remember anything."

"How about you be a distraction instead?" Hermione suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just make sure you get their attention. Harry and I will be hidden behind the bookshelf. When they come in make sure their backs are to us so we can sneak up and do the do."  
"Do the dog-do?" Ron asked.

"No. Do the do."

"Exactly. Do the dog-do."

"Shut up Ron. Harry and I are going to get in our hiding spot now. You go get them."

"Okay." Ron said as he started to leave.

"Oh. One more thing Ron."

"What." Ron said while turning around to see what Hermione wanted.

"Don't Get Caught."

5 Good Reviews And I Will Make Chapter Two!


	2. The Disaster

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 2: The Disaster

"There he is." Hermione whispered to Harry as Ron ran into the Astronomy Tower.

"I found him Goyle." Draco yelled over his shoulder to Goyle.

"I see the light! I see it!" Goyle cried over exhaustion.

"Shut up Goyle." Draco said. "We only ran about 300 meters!"

"Go easy on him." Crabbe said. "You know he's like 200 pounds overweight."

"I heard that!" Goyle said.

"What were you thinking Weasley." Draco said. "Bringing us here on purpose. We can kill you right now if we wanted to."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we're Death Eaters!" Draco said.

"What's a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"A servent of The Dark Lord." Draco said.

"Who is this Lord you speak of?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind." Draco said. "Just tell me why you lured us here."

"Now." Hermione whispered to Harry as she started to come out from behind the bookshelf.

"I lured you here so Hermione and Harry can sneak up behind you and do the dog do." Ron said. "There they are now." Ron said pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh really?" Draco said while turning aound to see Harry and Hermione acting like statues.

"Lier!" Draco said to Ron while turning around. "Those are statues."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"Get them Crabbe!" Draco yelled while running for his wand. "You too Goyle."

"Stupify!" Hermione yelled and pointed her wand at Goyle. The spell hit him right in the middle of his chest. The room went silent. Goyle didn't fall because he was so overweight.

"Mommy!" Goyle yelled while running out of the room.

"Pussy!" Draco yelled after him. "It's only you and me." Draco said to Crabbe as he picked up his wand.

"Get him Harry!" Ron said as he sat down and opened a bag of popcorn.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled and Crabbe dodged.

"You think you can hit me?" Crabbe asked as the spell ricocheted off of a mirrior and hit Crabbe in the back. Crabbe froze, then fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled. "You can get those two but not me! Avada Kadavra!"

A green light shot out of Draco's wand and right towards Harry.

"Protego!" Harry said at the last second and the curse headed back towards Draco.

"NO!" Draco yelled as the curse hit him in the chest.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as Draco's dead body hit the floor. "You killed him!"

"It was an accident!" Harry said.

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione said as she started crying. "He's dead!"

"This movie looks so real!" Ron said as he finished his popcorn.

"This isn't a movie!" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah..." Ron said. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Hide the body." Harry said. Or camouflage it."

"Great idea!" Hermione said. They walked over to the dead body.

"Make him smile." Hermione said as Harry arranged Draco's face. "And put his hand up so he looks like he's waving." Harry did as told. "Now step back." Hermione said. They all steped back a few steps as Hermione pointed her wand at Draco.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said and Draco's body froze. "Now stand him up near the entrance."

Harry and Ron picked up Draco's body and did as Hermione said.

"Perfect." Harry said. "He looks like a statue."

"Shit!" Hermione said.  
"What?" Harry asked.

"I forgot that they installed camaras around the school." She said and then pointed at one.

"I didn't." Professor Snape said while walking into the Astronomy Tower.

3 Good Reviews = Chapter 3!

I Hope You Liked It!


	3. The Escape

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 3: The Escape

"Fuck off Snape!" Harry said.

"Your dead!" Snape yelled as he started running towards Harry and the other two.

The three didn't move. They waited until snape got right infront of them and they tripped him.

Two of Snape's teeth fell out.

"Eat dirt bitch!" Hermione said. "Petrificus Totalus."

Snape's body froze instantly.

"Let's get out of here before we have to hurt someone else." Harry said.

The three exited the astronomy tower. They walked through Hogwarts without saying a word just in case someone was listening. When they got to the front they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't go yet." Dumbordore said.

"OH SHIT!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand.

"It's okay." Dumbordore said. "I'm here to help you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Go to the Forbiden Forest." Dumbordore said. "The Ministry will be looking for you everywhere except Howarts because they don't expect you to stay at the crime scene."

"How will we survive there?" Harry asked.  
"Build shelter." Dumbordore said. "Hagrid will bring you some food, but not much. You will have to get the rest yourself."

"That's pretty easy." Ron said.

"Not as easy as you think." Dumbordore said."

"Thanks for the help." Harry said. "But we need to leave now."

"Okay." Dumbordore said. "But if you need any help, send me a letter."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Come on."

The three exited hogwarts and headed towards the Forbiden Forest.

"If theres any spiders in there, I'm gonna kick their asses." Ron said.

"We'll see about that." Harry said trying not to laugh. He was thinking about his second year at Hogwarts when Ron almost fainted because of one spider.

"I hope this works out well." Hermione said.

"It will." Harry replied.

Harry and Ron walked silently for the rest of their trip to the Forbiden Forest. When they entered, they saw all of their stuff there. Crookshanks, Hedwig, their clothes, beds, some food and much more.

"I think Dumbordore killed someone before." Harry said. "He knows exactly what to do in this situation."

"He did win the 43rd Hunger Games." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah." Harry said.

"What's the Hunger Games?" Ron asked. "Is it where you play games without eating and whoever can go the longest wins?"

"No Ron." Hermione said. "It's where one boy and one girl from each district go into an arena and fight to the death."

"That sounds interesting." Ron says.

"Maybe you will get picked for it one day." Hermione said.

"I'm going to sleep now." Harry yarned.

"Me too." Hermione said while laying on her bed.

"Me three." Ron said.

"Goodnight." Harry said.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"SSSNNNNNOOOOOOORRREEE." Ron's nose erupted.

The three fell asleep in the Fobiden Forest, not expecting anything to come the next day. But something will!

Chapter 4 Coming Soon!


	4. The Hunger Games

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 4: The Hunger Games

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Hermione yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Harry yelled.

"OH SHIIITTTTTTTT!" Ron screamed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "I just wanted to have some fun while waking you up."

"Don't ever do that again." Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you scared the shit out of me!" Ron said.

"Your such a bitch Ron." Hermione said. "Come eat your breakfast."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Eggs from birds." Hermione said.

"I'm going this way instead." Ron said as he pointed behind some bushes.

"Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I would rather eat my own shit than some eggs that a bird layed." Ron said.

"Fine." Hermione said. "You can have some of our cake."

"Dumbordore gave us cake?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And a few other things." Hermione said.

The three ate silently except for a few burps.

Now what?" Harry asked.

"We move deeper into the woods." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked. "There's spiders in there."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RON!" Hermione said. "YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT A FUCKING SPIDER WITHOUT CRYING!"

"Stop fighting." Harry said. "It's just going to make matters worse."

"Let's just start moving." Hermione said.

"What about our stuff." Harry asked.

"We leave it." Hermione said. "It's better to."

"Then lets go." Ron said. "Before something happens.

The three walked for hours and hours until they reached the other side of the forest.

"What!" Hermione said. "How did we reach the other side of the forest?"

"We walked for like 7 hours!" Ron said.

"What's going on over there?" Harry said, pointing to a large group of people in the distance.

"I don't know." Ron said.

"How about we go check it out?" Hermione suggested.

"I guess we can." Harry said. "We have nothing else better to do."  
The three walked for about 10 minutes until they reached the large group of people.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked some boy.

The boy didn't answer.

"Hello? What's going on?" Hermione said.

The boy still didn't say anything.

"What the fuck is going on!? Hermione screamed.

"Who's yelling back there?" some lady said.

"Me Bitch!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone looked back to see who had the balls to speak up at the moment.

"Come up here." the lady said.

The three walked up to the front of the crowd. the lady had blonde hair and was only about 4'10 or 4'11.

"Which one of you said that?" the lady asked.

"Me." Hermione said.

The lady turned off her microphone.

"What's your name? the lady asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

The lady turned her microphone back on.

"Let's choose our tributes now." the lady said. "Ladies first!"

The lady walked over to a bowl filled with paper folded up. She chose a piece of paper and walked back up to the microphone. Hermione could see what the paper said.

_Miley Cyrus_

"Hermione Granger."

"What the fuck?" Hermione said confused.

"Come on up here." the lady said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I chose you for The Hunger Games." the lady said.

"This is the reaping?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. District 13's reaping." the lady said. "What's your friends name?"

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"The gay one." the lady said.

"Oh. Ron Weasley." Hermione said.

"And now for the gentlemen!" the lady said excitingly in the microphone.

The lady walked over to another bowl filled with folded up papers and pulled out another paper.

Hermione also saw this one.

_Justin Bieber_

"EQEWIJHODGHWUX!" Hermione said in horror.

"Ron Weasley." the lady said.

"Yes! I won!" Ron yelled excitingly.

"You didn't win anything Ron." Hermione said.

Ron walked up on stage with a smile on his face.

"Meet your tributes!" the lady said. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be in your favor!"

The lady turned the microphone off.

"This isn't fair." Hermione said. "We weren't picked."

"It doesn't matter." The woman said. "It's better for us. Come along."

The lady started walking towards some doors that opened themselves until the huge flatscreen above it started turning on.

"Wait." Barack Obama said.

"Yes Mr. President?" the lady asked.

"Since District 13 can't ever win not one fucking Hunger Games, I'm going to give you guys an advantage." Barack Obama said.

"What is it Mr. President." the lady asked.

"I'm going to let you guys enter another tribute into the games. It can be male or female. Your choice." That's all. I'll see you guys at the games.". Then Barack Obama vanished from the screen.

"Well... That was suprising." the lady said. "We will have another tribute. Any volunteers?"

"Harry, please?" Hermione said.

"Fine." Harry said. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Fuck off little kid." the lady said. "We heard that one a few years back."

"No really. I volunteer." Harry said.

"Then lets get going." the lady said.

Harry walked up to the stage.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Harry Potter will be our third tribute from District 13!" the lady said into the microphone. "Say goodbye everyone!"

Everyone then flipped the bird to the three.

"Let's go now." The lady said to the three.  
Hermione ran up to the microphone to make one last announcement.

"Fuck you too." and then she ran through the doors, following Harry, Ron, and the lady.

"In this room." the lady said walking into a fancy room. "Sit here."

There was a table with only three seats so they left Ron standing.

"You guys have been selected for The Hunger Games."

"Why did you do this to us?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know one of you can win this for District 13." the lady said. "We will be leaving in two hours. Everyone who wants to see you will have a chance now."

The lady then started to exit the room.

"Hold on." Hermione said.

"Yes?" the lady said as she stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Miranda. Miranda Jones."

Now the story got a kick in it! There is no doubt that I will cancel it.

BTW: Miranda Jones is a great friend of mine and will be used throughout the rest of my story.

Chapter 5 Coming Between September 21st and September 27th!


	5. Preparing For The Arena

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 5: Preparing For The Arena

"I wonder who will want to come visit us?" Ron said.

"Probably someone we aren't expecting." Hermione said.

"I don't think anyone will show up." Harry said.

"I'm telling you. Someone will." Hermione said.

The three waited for an hour and fourty-five minutes doing basicly nothing.

"I told you that no one was going to show up." Ron said.

"There's still fifthteen minutes." Hermione said.

"Fifthteen minutes for- Oh hello Dumbordore!" Ron said.

Dumbordore then walked into the room, looking at the three with a surprised look.

"How did you three get chosen?" He asked.

"Some lady named Miranda Jones chose us saying that she knows we can win." Harry said.

"Oh. Mrs. Jones. She also picked me for the Games even though my name wasn't drawn. But that was in District 7." Dumbordore said.

"You know her too?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes. She is a very intelligent woman." Dumbordore said.

"Do you like her?" Ron asked.

"Yes. She is very nice and picks people for a reason." Dumbordore said.

"So why did you come here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to tell you guys that only one of you can win and the other two will have to die." Dumbordore said. "Or all three of you if one of you don't win."

"So either one of us lives and the other two dies or all three of us die?" Harry asked.

"Or you break the rules." Dumbordore said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out later." Dumbordore said.

"We are already wanted!" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Dumbordore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The ministry is going to try to board the train and capture you guys." Dumbordore said. "Just take cover and leave it to Mrs. Jones."

"Why her?" Harry asked.

"Because she knows what she's doing." Dumboredore said. "I have to leave soon so I need to finish up. Always stay together at all times. No matter what happens. Stay away from all the other tributes. Wait until the announcement that occurs every year about the party at wherever and then go to the Cornucopia. Then wait."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just do as I say." Dumbodore said. "I have to leave now. I'll see you guys later."

Dumbordore exited the room without another word.

"Wow. Something is planned that we don't know." Hermione said.

"Come on! Come on! The trains about to leave!" Mrs. Jones yelled as she opened the door.

The three ran out of the room and boarded a train which was on the side of the building.

"We will travel to the capitol now and you three will then enter the Games." Mrs. Jones said as she sat down on a seat, breathing heavily.

"Did Dumbordore tell you anything about the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I know all about it but keep your voices down or they will hear you."

"Come here!" a man yelled as he entered the room with his wand out.

"Get down!" Mrs. Jones yelled as she took out her wand.

The three ducked behind a row of seats.

"Expelliarmus!" Mrs. Jones said as she pointed her wand at the man.

The mans wand went flying out of one of the windows of the train.

"Everyone run for your lives!" the man yelled while running out of the room.

"Damn." Ron said. "You really scared him."

"What do you expect from someone who was trained by Dumbordore." Mrs. Jones said.

"You were trained by Dumbordore!" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Jones said. "As soon as the capitol said they wanted me to work for them. Dumbordore wanted to make sure I don't get exucuted or tortured or something."

"Wow. I didn't think you could do that stuff." Harry said.

"That's the thing." Mrs. Jones said. "You don't expect the unexpected. Basicly, you wouldn't me to be able to do that."

"Did Dumbordore tell you anything about the Cornucopia?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I was instructed not to tell you anything about it." Mrs. Jones said. "You guys need to go to your rooms and get some sleep because you will be in the arena in about three hours."

Mrs. Jones led the three to their rooms and everyone feel asleep, which is needed before entering the arena.

-Time Skip (2 hours)

"Come on. Get up." Mrs. Jones yelled loud enough that all of the three could hear her in their rooms. "You have to eat."

The three came into a dinning room which was on the train.

"Hurry up and eat." Mrs. Jones said. " Your getting off the train in 45 minutes."

"Don't we have to give our stylist like hours to make us look pretty and beautiful?" Hermione asked.

"We stopped that because most of their time would go to waste because 23 of the tributes died anyways." Mrs. Jones said.

The three ate fast but silently. After 45 minutes, the train pulled up at a big white building known as the White House.

"Hurry up and get in your rooms." Mrs. Jones said.

"How do we know how to get there." Harry asked.

"Follow the guy that has your name on his helmet." Mrs. Jones said.

Hermione found her leader.

_Hermione Gangster_

Harry found his.

_Harry Pooter_

Ron looked for a while and finally found his.

_The Gay Faggot From District 13_

The three were led to separate rooms, and then shoved into tubes.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said. "Hey Harry!"

"Don't move Ron!" Hermione said as Ron lifted his foot up, about to walk over to Harry and Hermione.

"Wait until the timer is up." Harry said.

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

"Remember what Dumbordore said." Harry said.

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

"Follow me when you hear the gong." Hermione said.

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

DONG

Cliffhanger! Sometimes known as foreshadowing! It's when the author writes something that catches the readers attention and makes them want to read more. But you'll have to wait until October 2nd around 8:00 PM Eastern Time for chapter 6!

BTW: Today (September 25th, 2012) is Miranda Jones' birthday. _**Happy Birthday Miranda!**___Leave her a review here or on her story "Benefit Of The Doubt" which is a GREAT story based on Fullmetal Alchemist.

Miranda's account - u/2970639/Hitsuchan12

Miranda's Main Story - s/8282373/1/Benefit-of-the-Doubt

Typo: In chapter 5, I said I have doubt that I'll cancel the story. I actually meant I have no doubt in finishing the story.


	6. The Arena

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 6: The Arena

"This way!" Hermione said and started running in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia. Harry and Ron followed and Hermione found a bag in some bushes.

"What's in it?" Ron asked.

"Knives." Hermione said as she tossed the knives back into the bushes.

"Why did you get rid of those?" Harry asked.

"We have fucking wands." Hermione said. "We're like indestructible with these things."

"Wow." Harry said. "We haven't used wands for four chapters."

"I haven't used my yet." Ron said.

"I hope you don't." Hermione said. "It'll probably make things worse."

I might have to just to stay alive." Ron said.

"Yes!" Hermione said. "I just realized that since we won't get arrested or something for killing someone that we can just curse them."

"That's easy." Harry said. "You wanna go back and kill all of them?"

"I guess." Hermione said.

"Dumbordore said to get as far away as we can from the other tributes." Ron said.

"Fuck what Dumbordore said." Hermione said. "We can kill all of them if we try."

"But we have no protection!" Ron said.

"Protego?" Harry said.

"Oh. Yeah." Ron said.

"I just realized that you are getting a lot smarter throughout the story." Hermione said to Ron.

"It's true." Harry said.

"Good." Ron said. "I like learning…."

"Now let's go back and kill them." Hermione said.

BBBAAANNNGGG!

"Someone died already." Harry said.

"That only means that there are twenty-one more tributes that need to die." Hermione said.

"Let's go now." Ron said.

The three jogged until they got back to the Cornucopia. When they got there, there was only one tribute there.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked.

"Zumba." Harry said.

"Then let's go kill her." Hermione said.

The three approached the girl.

"Freeze." Ron said as he pointed his wand at the girl.

"I WISH YOU FUCKING WOULD!" The girl screamed in Ron's face.

"I was just playing." Ron said. "You know. Cops and Robbers…. "

"You're such a little bitch." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm the female tribute from District 4." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Alianna Fontanez." The girl said. "But you can call me Lily. That's my nickname."

"I don't think we should kill her." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"No." Hermione said. "She can definitely help us." Hermione whispered back.

"So…" Hermione started. "Why are you just standing around in the open?"

"I know I can win just by standing here." Lily said. "No one will lay a fucking finger on me."

"I have a question for you." Hermione said. "Will you ally with us?"

"Why should I?" Lily asked.

"We are going to all survive. Not one of us three is gonna die. We don't know how yet but we do know that we are going to break the rules to live." Hermione whispered in Lily's ear.

"I guess I can stick with ya'll." Lily said. "But under one condition."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I get to do Zumba every Tuesday and Wednesday." Lily said.

"It's Tuesday now." Hermione said. "And tomorrow is Wednesday and we will be out of here by next Tuesday so I agree."

"Agree." Ron said.

"Agree." Harry said.

"Then let's go." Lily said.

"Our plan is to get as far away from every tribute until the special meeting thing." Harry said.

"Okay." Lily said.

The four started walking east until they reached a lake.

"Thirsty?" Hermione asked.

Lily set her Iphone down beside the lake.

"Don't want to get that wet!" Lily said.

The four then jumped into the lake and began to swim around.

"This is fun." Ron said. "We should do this more often."

"You're fucking retarded Ron." Hermione said.

Just after Hermione finished her sentence, another tribute ran up to the side of the lake and took Lily's Iphone.

"Get that bitch!" Lily yelled. "She took my Iphone!"

By the time Lily got out of the lake, the girl was gone.

"That's why you don't know my password!" Lily screamed.

7-7-4-8 lit up in the sky.

"You fucking painmakers!" Lily screamed to the sky.

"It's gamemakers." Ron said.

"I don't give a fuck what they're called!" Lily yelled. "I don't have my Iphone anymore!"

"When we win, you can get the Iphone 5." Ron said.

"Fuck yeah!" Lily yelled.

"We aren't going to win." Hermione said. "We are going to break the rules to do something and I know it's not to win because the government wouldn't give money to cheaters."

"You fucking liar!" Lily yelled. "You got my hopes up for nothing!"

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "I just – OH SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There's a fucking spider hanging from that branch over there and it was only a few feet away from me!" Ron said as he exited the lake.

"We modest well get out now because he's not going to get back in." Hermione said.

"I guess so." Harry said.

"My baby is gone." Lily said unhappily.

"It's okay." Hermione said. "We don't have phones."

"But you have those weird ass sticks." Lily said.

"They're wands." Harry said. "We can use magic with them.

"Let's just go to sleep or something." Ron said. "It's getting dark out."

"How about in a tree?" Hermione asked.

"Why not in the open?" Lily asked. "We can take shifts to stay up and watch guard. If anyone comes close, we can wake the rest of us up and kill them."

"Good idea." Hermione said. "Let's just do that."

The four went into the open and laid down on the ground.

"Goodnight." Ron said.

"Goodnight." Harry said.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Why am I the one that has to take the first shift?" Lily asked.

"Fine." Hermione said. "I'll go first."

The other three went to sleep. After Hermione checked if they were actually sleeping, she went to the lake and took a dip in it. That's when she saw him.

v

I'm sorry for the 24 hour delay. It was because I had to do a project for school.

Anyways…

Lily Fontanez is also a good friend of mine and also has an account. Search "**Mimachann**" into your search bar under authors and check out her account!

Also search "**Hitsuchan12**" under authors to see Miranda's account!

Another friend of mine from school named Michael Cintron (Mikey) also is writing a FanFiction! Check out his account by searching "**Feralinstincts**" under authors in the search bar.

Visit our Facebook page!

Mark2525rmms (ME), Hitsuchan12 (Miranda), Mimachann (Lily), and Feralinstincts (Mikey) all manage the page and can update our status about new stories, when we are writing a chapter, when we are posting a chapter, when we have posted a chapter, about our lives outside of FanFiction and our lives in our school. We will update our status several times a day!

Search "**Mark2525rmms, Hitsuchan12, Feralinstincts, Mimachann**" into your search bar to find us!

We also have a Twitter!

Follow us at ** FanfictionsBest** for tweets from us, us retweeting your tweets, us following you back, and much more!

I hope you like the story so far! Next chapter coming **October 9****th**!

P.S.

Sorry for not leaving links. When I tried to upload links to my other chapters, it would take off the beginning. I would if I could!

Review please!

~ Mark2525rmms


	7. The Cornucopia

**Most Wanted Criminals**

Chapter 7: The Cornucopia

"Come on Lily" The boy yelled. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Mikey!" Lily yelled. "You're alive!"

"There's no time to talk!" said Mikey. "We need to run!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Lily said. "I'm sticking with them."

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Get your wands out!"

"Holy Fuckturds!" Ron yelled. "Ummmmm. Here it is!"

"Stop!" Lily yelled. "He's with me!"

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"He's the other female tribute from my district." Lily said.

"You little bitch!" Mikey yelled lunging towards Lily.

"If you touch me I will rip your balls off, deep fry them and make them the special of the day for the cornucopia!" Lily yelled.

"No you wouldn't!" Mikey said.

"Go ask Timmy Michaels." Lily said. "I did it to him."

"Nevermind…" Mikey said. "But anyways, you just said I was a boy."

"How?" Lily asked.

"You said you would rip my balls off." Mikey said.

"Shut up!" Lily said.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Mikey, the male tribute from District Four thought you guys

kidnapped me and tried to free." Lily said.

"I didn't know you were sticking with them!" Mikey said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lily said. "I was talking."

"Then finish talking." Mikey said.

"….I forget what I was going to say." Lily said. "Oh

wait! I remember now. I was going to ask you if you

were going to stay with us."

"I don't know." Mikey said. "It may be risky…"

"If you don't we'll just kill you right now because you are an

enemy." Lily said.

"I'm with you guys!" Mikey said without hesitation.

"Good." Hermione said.

"ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES!" The loudspeaker boomed.

"THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTY AT THE

LAKE IN 5 MINUTES. ALL TRIBUTES ARE

INVITED. WE HOPE YOU ALL ATTEND. THANK

YOU."

"That's our signal to start walking to the Cornucopia." Hermione

said.

"You mean our signal to start running to the Cornucopia?" Ron

asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because the party is going to be right there." Ron said as he

pointed at the lake.

"Shit." Harry said. "Let's go.

The five ran for only about two minutes but had to stop when they

ran into another tribute.

"Who is she?" Mikey asked.

"That's the bitch that stole my fucking Iphone!" Lily said.

"Move!"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to fuck her ass up!" Lily said while running towards the

girl.

"This is going to be good!" Mikey said.

"Get the fuck over here!" Lily yelled at the girl.

The girl started running.

You ain't getting away again!" Lily yelled.

BBBAAAANNNNNGGGGG!

That was the sound everyone heard when Lily grabbed the girl and

slammed her on the ground.

"WHERE. IS. MY. IPHONE!" Lily yelled into the girls face,

punching her in the face for every word she said.

"It's in my pocket!" The girl yelled out.

"Get it out!" Lily yelled.

The girl pulled the Iphone out of her pocket and gave it to Lily.

"Don't ever fuck with me again!" Lily said.

Lily then stomped on the girls face, breaking her nose and popping

her left eye out.

"Let's go." Ron said.

"Hold on." Lily said, turning back around and walking back to the

injured girl.

"Goodbye bitch!" Lily said and then she broke the girl's neck.

The girl died immediately.

"Now let's go." Lily said.

The five started walking toward the Cornucopia again.

After thirty minutes, they showed up.

"Now we wait." Harry said.

The three sat there for ten minutes in silence.

"I wonder what's going to happen." Ron said.

"We'll find out shortly." Hermione said.

"What are we going to find out?" Mikey asked.

"Just wait." Hermione said.

After another fifteen minutes, the five finally found out what they

were waiting for.

Out of the sky came down a spacecraft type of flying vehicle.

"Get in!" Miranda Jones yelled out of the window.

The five all ran into the spacecraft thing and then the door closed.

"Okay. I'm confused." Mikey said.

"We broke you guys out of the arena so none of you guys have to

die." Dumbordore said. "Out of surprise, we have two more freed

tributes."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Dumbordore asked.

"Yes!" All five tributes yelled at one time.

"Okay." Dumbordore said. "If you insist."

"Just tell us!" Harry said.

"We are going to bomb the Ministry of Magic Headquarters."

Cliffhanger again!

I hope you guys are still interested in the story and still want to continue reading it.

Sorry for the delay again!

I'm going to try to post Chapter 8 on October 16th.

Follow us on Twitter and Like us on Facebook!

Our info for our twitter and Facebook is at the end of Chapter 6 so check us out.

Tell your friends about my story so I have an influence to continue.

Reviews will also be very influencing so leave one if you want!

Love it? Hate it? Review!

~Mark2525rmms


End file.
